Yaoi Cafe
by Angel Ruii
Summary: Tragedi yang telah menimpa adik perempuannya itu membuat ia rela melakukan apapun, sekalipun takdir berkata bahwa ia takkan bisa menolak pertemuannya dengan orang yang tidak ia ketahui, dan bahwa ia akan... / COLLAB FIC! #preeet! *suara terompet ? Don't like, don't read! 8DDD


Tragedi yang telah menimpa adik perempuannya itu membuat ia rela melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan kepulihannya. Sampai suatu saat, takdir berkata bahwa ia takkan bisa menolak pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya…

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/

Warning: COLLAB FIC, OC, OOC, typo (maybe), EYD agak ancur, cara penulisan agak kacau, etc. Don't like, don't read! Just enjoy the story 'kay?

* * *

Yaoi Café © Ruii to Shiru

* * *

.

.

'Bruk!'

Malam itu, tampaklah dua orang lelaki yang tengah ambruk di trotoar salah satu jalan raya Konohagakure. Mereka saling bertabrakan dan keduanya tampak terkejut.

"Huwaaa, lollipop terakhirku!" pekik salah seorang dari mereka. Ia meremas rambut hijaunya, kesal karena lollipop terakhirnya jatuh. "Kalau jalan pakai mata, dong! Pokoknya, aku tak mau tahu, kau harus manggantinya!"

'_Bukankah jalan itu pakai kaki, ya?'_ batin lelaki satunya, galau. "A-ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Seharusnya aku tidak mela… mun. Hee?"

Seketika, bola mata kedua lelaki itu membulat sempurna begitu menyadari bahwa mereka sebenarnya adalah teman dan sudah lama tidak berjumpa.

"K-kau 'kan… Zuka Hasegawa? _'The Golden Voice'_ itu?" Lelaki tersebut tersenyum kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Wah, Neji-kun!" seru lelaki berambut hijau tadi, yang tak lain adalah Zuka, teman semasa SMA-nya. Mata _caramel_ yang agak tertutupi oleh helaian poninya tampak berbinar riang. "Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu kembali di sini! Haha, ternyata kau masih ingat julukanku. Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sunggingan senyum dari Neji pun memudar ketika mendapati sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya agak menusuk itu. Ia tertawa hambar. "Buruk," jawabnya, singkat.

Zuka mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapat jawaban yang tak biasa seperti itu. "Lho, kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Neji menghela napas, berat. "Adikku, Hinata, mengalami kecelakaan. Dia mengalami luka yang serius dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Padahal, aku tidak bisa membayar biaya untuk itu." jawab Neji. Kedua tangannya kembali terkepal kuat. "Aku benar-benar membutuhkan uang dengan jumlah yang sangat besar!"

Keduanya terdiam. Tanpa disadari, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar yang sama melirik kepada mereka yang ternyata sejak bertabrakan itu belum juga bangkit untuk berdiri!

'_A-apa-apaan ini?'_

'_Sedang apa mereka, duduk-duduk di trotoar seperti itu?'_

'_Ada-ada saja.'_

'_He?'_

'…'

'_Duh, ini benar-benar menghalangi!'_

'_Wah, ada pasangan yaoi di sini!'_ Ok, yang ini berbeda.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Zuka kembali membuka mulutnya, memecah keheningan. "Aku turut berduka, Neji-kun." ucapnya. "Dilihat dari kondisimu yang benar-benar membutuhkan uang, bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku? Kalau kau mau, aku punya tempat yang bagus untukmu bekerja. Kebetulan, aku juga kerja di sana. Mereka butuh satu orang lagi. Gajinya lumayan, lho." lanjutnya, menawarkan.

Neji pun berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya. Ia menatap Zuka yang tengah tersenyum padanya di bawah sana. "Huh? Hm…"

Ruii to Shiru

"Ini dia, tempatnya." ucap Zuka, _nyengir_.

Di hadapan mereka sekarang adalah sebuah bangunan dengan ukuran yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Bangunan yang terdapat di pusat kota Konohagakure ini terlihat sangat sederhana, hanya terdapat beberapa anak tangga yang mengarah kepada pintu besar transparan yang terdapat pada dinding putih bangunan.

Neji menatap rendah tempat itu. "Tempat apa ini?"

Zuka menyeringai. "Ini sebuah kafe. Aku tahu, kau pasti menganggap bahwa bangunan ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Itu salah. Lihat, halamannya saja penuh sesak dengan kendaraan yang diparkirkan. Jangan tertipu dengan tampang bagian luarnya!"

"…"

Zuka menghela napasnya. "Daripada diam di luar seperti ini, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Kebetulan, sekarang waktuku untuk bernyanyi di atas _ministage_ untuk menghibur para pelanggan." ucap _The Golden Voice_ itu sambil menarik tangan Neji.

Pintu di hadapan mereka pun dibukakan oleh sepasang pelayan yang menjaga di sana.

"Selamat datang, Tuan, Zuka-san." ucap mereka, sopan.

Setelah masuk, Neji langsung menampakkan ekspresi terkejut ketika melihat dan mengetahui keadaan bagian dalam kafe yang tadinya terlihat sangat sederhana dari luar.

Neji's POV.

Aku tidak percaya. Sekilas, dari luar tempat ini begitu sangat sederhana. Dan aku merasa sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui keadaan sesungguhnya dari kafe ini. Tempat ini benar-benar terlihat sangat klasik dan modern. Aku benar-benar takjub, sampai aku benar-benar tak bisa berkata-kata dan menjelaskan gambaran tentang keadaannya. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan ̶

"Selamat datang di Yaoi Café!"

̶ dan menakutkan.

Pernyataan bahwa ini adalah sebuah kafe khusus untuk dunia Yaoi telah membuatku semakin terkejut dan takut. Oh tidak, aku masih normal! Aku _straight_(?)!

Dilihat dari jumlah pelanggan yang tak bisa kuhitung itu menunjukkan bahwa kafe ini benar-benar sukses. Mengapa masih ada orang-orang yang mau berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini?

"Ah, maaf, Zuka-san. Sepertinya aku tidak jadi melamar kerja di sini. Aku ̶ "

"Huh, kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Ayolah, ini kesempatan besarmu! Gajinya bisa dibilang lumayan jika kau kumpulkan untuk biaya adikmu." ujar Zuka. "Tolong… Kami membutuhkan satu orang lagi sebagai 'pelengkap'. Lagipula, aku yakin kau bisa beradaptasi dengan cepat!"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, dan aku sangat terkejut ketika Zuka mengangkat daguku, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya. Apa-apaan itu? Aku pun menepis tangannya dengan kesal dan meninju wajahnya. Aku benar-benar muak!

Baiklah, sekarang beberapa pelanggan melihat ke arah kami berdua. Oh Neji, tenanglah, sabar! _Stay cool_!

Ia mengusap wajahnya yang agak memar akibat perlakuan kasarku terhadapnya. Ia menyeringai dan ia pun terkekeh pelan. "Hei, tenanglah, Neji-kun! Aku 'kan bicaranya baik-baik." protesnya, yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti memprotes. "Benar-benar pas sekali untuk dijadikan 'pelengkap'…"

Tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan. "Maaf, Zuka-san. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghajarmu. Aku sedang emosi. Dan, apa maksud dari 'pelengkap' itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan soal 'pelengkap', itu akan dijelaskan oleh pemilik kafe ini, Kakashi-sama. Jadi, bagaimana? Ini demi adikmu, lho."

Aku kembali terdiam._ 'Hi-Hinata...'_ Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan kuat. "… Baiklah."

Zuka tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikuti aku! Kau harus menghadap Kakashi-sama terlebih dahulu."

Aku pun mengangguk cepat dan mengikutinya.

End of Neji's POV.

Zuka dan Neji masuk lebih dalam lagi dan berbelok memasuki sebuah lorong, yang sebelumnya dipampang peringatan "Dilarang Masuk!". Dibandingkan dengan dinding-dinding bagian kafe lainnya, dinding lorong inilah yang paling dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam gambar Yaoi. Di ujung lorong terdapat sebuah pintu, dan ketika mereka sampai, Zuka langsung mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk." jawab seseorang di balik pintu tersebut.

Zuka membuka pintu itu dan mereka pun masuk. Dan ketika masuk, Neji mendapati seseorang yang membelakangi mereka di balik meja.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, Kakashi-sama. Temanku, Neji, ingin melamar untuk bekerja di sini." kata Zuka _to the point_.

Seseorang yang diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake itu berbalik menghadap mereka. Masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Namun jika diperkirakan, kini ia tengah menyeringai ke arah keduanya.

"Hm, Neji Hyuuga, ya? Benarkah kau ingin bekerja di sini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, benar." jawab Neji, singkat.

Kakashi tampak ragu dengan jawabannya itu. "Apa kau yakin? Aku bisa menebak bahwa tipemu itu _straight_. Padahal, para pelayan atau pegawai di sini mayoritas gay, Fujoshi, dan Fudanshi, lho. Lagipula, di sini kami menggunakan sistem berpasangan. Jadi, setiap pelayan atau pegawai di sini itu memiliki pasangan yang sejenis untuk memuaskan nafsu para pelanggan yang sama-sama mayoritas gay, Fujoshi, dan Fudanshi."

Neji memasang tampang _horror_. _'_Oh, God… _Dia itu orang macam apa, sih? Mendirikan tempat bernuansa seperti ini, penuh dengan hal berbau Yaoi. Huft_, stay cool_, Neji!'_

Kakashi yang melihat ekspresi itu pun tertawa. "Hm, bagaimana?"

Raut wajah Neji tampak serius, pertanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras. Ia pun mempertimbangkan keadaan yang sangat mendesak ini. _'Demi Hinata, aku…'_

Dan dengan sekali tarikan napas panjang, dengan mantap Neji pun manjawab. "… Ya, aku _yakin_."

Zuka tertawa dan ia pun meninju lengan Neji. "Wow, kau keren!"

Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum di balik maskernya. Ia bertepuk tangan. "Huh, bagus. Kalau begitu, selamat datang dan selamat bergabung dengan kami di Yaoi Café!" sambutnya. "Oh ya, kebetulan aku mempunyai pelayan yang tidak mempunyai pasangan karena pasangannya baru saja kupecat. Namanya Akasuna no Gaara, dan kau bisa bekerja _bersamanya_ mulai dari besok sebagai pelengkap. Bagaimana?"

'_Gaara…? Mulai besok, aku gay?_' Neji menundukkan kepalanya. _'Oh Tuhan, ampunilah dosaku ini!'_

Kakashi dan Zuka memasang tampang bingung, melihat Neji yang sedang asyik tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Sedang apa dia?" tanya Kakashi.

"Dilihat dari gayanya yang _gak banget_ itu, sepertinya dia sedang berdo'a." jawab Zuka.

_Sweatdrop_.

Terpaksa, Zuka menepuk pundak Neji. "Woy!"

"E-eh? I-iya, apa?" Neji tampak terkejut, dipaksa untuk sadar dan kembali dari dunianya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" kata Kakashi, uratan.

Neji terdiam, sampai akhirnya ia mau membuka mulut dan menjawab. "… Baiklah, aku siap."

Ruii to Shiru

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Manusia Masker itu. Zuka menampakkan senyum lebarnya, terlihat senang karena berhasil menyeret Neji ke sini.

'_Gajiku pasti dinaikkan, muahaha~!'_ batinnya, semakin terlihat riang.

Sedangkan Neji, sejak keluar dari ruangan itu ia langsung diselimuti aura galau(?). Ia terus menunduk, tampak suram. Bibirnya terlihat terus-menerus menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Gelap.

Setelah berbelok keluar dari lorong, Zuka menghampiri bar. Neji yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan masih galau itu hanya mengikutinya. Zuka tampak menghampiri dan menyapa seorang lelaki penjaga bar yang sedang melayani para pelanggan.

"Hei, Ruby Akuma-chan~!" sapa Zuka kepada penjaga bar tersebut, yang tak lain adalah pasangannya kafenya.

"Jangan panggil aku '-chan'! Aku benci itu." jawab lelaki yang diketahui bernama Ruby itu, sinis. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang diikat ke belakang, sedangkan poni di sisi-sisi telinga dan tengah wajahnya dibiarkan begitu saja. Matanya yang berwarna merah gelap itu tidak menatap mata _caramel_ di hadapannya, ia masih fokus melayani para pelanggan yang sebenarnya menanti kemesraan di antara mereka berdua.

Meskipun Ruby memiliki perawakan tubuh yang ideal, tapi tetap saja kegagahan yang dimilikinya masih satu tingkat di bawah kegagahan seme-nya, alias Zuka.

Zuka tertawa. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi bar, berhadapan dengan Ruby dan bersebelahan dengan beberapa pelanggan lainnya yang sendaritadi sudah siap pasang telinga dan mata kepada 'mereka' berdua.

"Oh, jangan marah, Ruby. Tapi yah tak apa, sih. Aku yakin, meskipun kau marah, kau tidak akan mengurangi 'jatah'ku," ujar Zuka, sambil menyeringai penuh makna. Para pelanggan berbinar.

"Huh, tidak usah berbasa-basi. Aku tahu apa maksudmu menghampiriku. Ah ini, silakan menikmati!" kata Ruby sambil tetap melayani pelanggan. Lalu, Ruby menatap _caramel_ itu.

Zuka tertawa lagi. Ia pun meninggikan badannya, berusaha untuk menjangkau lawan bicaranya di seberang sana dan dengan cepat ia mengecup lembut bibir penjaga bar tersebut. Sang penjaga bar membalas kecupan itu, sehingga para pelanggan bersorak senang.

Di tengah ciuman hangat itu, Zuka menyeringai. Ia pun melepas ciuman tersebut dan beralih dari kursi ke atas meja bar. Ruby mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan Zuka kembali menerjang bibirnya. Kali ini terkesan lebih kasar, saling beradu. Kedua tangan Zuka meremas pipi Ruby, sedangkan Ruby menjambak dan mendorong kepala Zuka lebih dalam. Keduanya sempat saling melumat dengan ganas, sampai akhirnya mereka benar-benar kehabisan napas dan melepas lumatan itu hingga saliva di antaranya saling bertautan.

Para pelanggan benar-benar terlihat senang. Mereka bersorak girang setelah mendapat foto-foto dan video adegan panas di antara pasangan itu.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Neji?

Ia hanya menampakkan ekspresi yang lebih _horror_. Keringat dingin mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya. Kegalauan yang dialaminya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia benar-benar syok melihat adegan antara seme dan uke itu.

_Aku memang bukan Homophobic, tapi_… "HUWAAA!" Neji langsung berlari menjauh dari bar tersebut.

"Neji-kun!"

Neji tidak mempedulikan panggilan tersebut, ia terus berlari dan ̶

'Bruk!'

"AGH!"

̶ menabrak seseorang. Untuk yang kedua kalinya hal ini terjadi dalam satu hari.

Neji dan orang yang ia tabrak terjatuh di atas lantai.

"Ugh… M-maafkan aku, Tuan!" ucapnya sambil membantu Neji berdiri.

Neji pun berdiri dan secara tidak sengaja ia melihat papan nama pemuda yang baru saja membantunya berdiri. Refleks matanya kembali membulat.

"Akasuna no… Gaara…?" gumamnya, ngeri. _'Diakah pasanganku itu?'_

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi," ucap pelayan berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu. Tanda 'ai' yang terpampang di keningnya itu tertutupi oleh poninya yang jatuh tak beraturan. Ia pun berlalu dari hadapan Neji yang kini tengah mati berdiri di tempatnya.

Dari kejauhan, tampaklah Zuka yang berlari menghampiri sang Hyuuga. "Neji, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Neji berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia pun menggeleng kuat. "Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. "kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Dan ia pun melesat pergi dari kafe menakjubkan itu.

_'Akasuna no… Gaara…?'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

* * *

TBC

* * *

**#PEMBACA YANG BAIK ITU ADALAH PEMBACA YANG MENINGGALKAN REVIEW SETELAH MEMBACA SUATU FANFIKSI.** Hahaha~ #ditampol.

Shiru: Waii, makasih buat para Readers yang udah baca fic ini. Dan makasih buanyak buat Ruii yang bersedia bantu-bantu banyak mewujudkan fic ini! TwT #ngelap ingus.

Ruii: Ya! Kau wajib berterimakasih padaku, Nak(?)! Aku udah rela berkorban ampe begadang full sehari-semalem gak tidur sama sekali. Wkwkwk, padahal aku harus balik nyiumin pesantren… :*

Shiru: Yee, pesantren diciumin, mending cium ketek w aja dah… #digampar.

Ruii: Daripada nyiumin ketek mending ciumin orangnya… :* #monyongin bibir.

Shiru: Noo~ najis w dicium bibir tebel itu!

Ruii: Apa lu bilang? Bibir w seksi, tauk!

Shiru: Bohong! Buktinya tebel, tuh!

Ruii: Kata siapa, heh?

Shiru: KATA W! Apa lu, heh?

Ruii: W? Manusia! :P Lagian kan kita juga main peran di fic ini, w jadi Zuka lu jadi Ruby. Wkwkwk, seger w nyiumin orang. Mau-maunya lu w cium. XD #plak  
Shiru: …

Ruii: Yosh all, bagi-bagi ripiu yo~ Jangan lupa kripik dan sarangnya eh kritik dan sarannya~ :* Flame? Hm, boleh sih asalkan membangun dan beralasan. Kita gak terima flame gaje, karena w udah mampangin di situ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** :3v #peace XD

Salam! XD


End file.
